primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sir James Lester/Too Much of a Good Thing?
As a Primeval fan, I have of course binge-watched the series. Multiple times. Like, from Episode 1.1 to Episode 5.6, through and through binge-watching. But it's better (or worse) than that. Much better (worse). Let me give you a little background on my Primeval viewership: I didn't even know Primeval existed until about six months ago. I have never wanted to pay that ridiculous fee for cable television, so I am often out of the loop when it comes to TV series. I have always been interested in prehistory, and am going to college for it, going for a B.A. in Evolutionary Biology, and a Doctorate in Vertebrate Paleontology. A YouTuber name Chloe Sunter introduced me to Primeval, and I was immediately hooked. It was such a brilliant idea by Tim Haines, to have these rips in time between different epochs, linking creatures back and forth inbetween them. An idea like that would surely explain so many evolutionary puzzles! And I immediately felt a connection between myself, and Cutter. How cool was this, to have a Professor of Evolutionary Zoology, a field of study that I'm interested in, be the main character of a TV show! Needless to say, I was hooked. Within two days, I had viewed all thirty-six episodes, and had started the series over again. But I needed more. A couple of months ago, I joined the Primeval wikia site, and immediately loved working on it. It was finally something that I enjoyed, besides spending countless hours in my basement cleaning up the chevron of a Barosaurus vertebra. I've met some really cool people on this site, Lythronax, ARC Member, and TroopDude being some of them. They're some of the nicest website admins I've ever known, and they have been wonderful in my transition into becoming a regular editor on the site. I, unfortunately, have never been in contact with ZEM, but he seemed like a really cool guy as well. I also felt like I was part of Primeval, by working on this site (even though it has no affiliations to ITV, Impossible Pictures, or any other production companies, actors, or any of that stuff). By adding to the wiki, I felt like I was adding to an official Primeval website, and quite honestly, the wiki we have here is more informative, and more user friendly than the actual official site! However, I feel like I may have become too much of a Primeval fan (is this even possible?!) in recent months, due to some changes in my lifestyle. I'm not talking about binge-watching, or having a screensaver of a Series 1 promo image on my laptop. No, I'm talking spending forty-five pounds on a jacket (which I am currently wearing) that is an exact replica of Nick Cutter's Jacket. I'm talking about using quotes from James Lester in daily life, creating a YouTube specifically for Primeval videos, and a Twitter account impersonating James Lester. I'm talking putting ARC logos and ARC Vehicle decals on my Volvo S60. My friends say that I have gone mad. I listen to the soundtrack of Primeval when I go to sleep, hell, I've written arrangements for music from Primeval. What do you guys think. Is there such a thing as being too much of a fan? Is anyone in the same situation? Should I see a psychologist? Hope you guys all have a good one, "Sir James Lester" Category:Blog posts